plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Whale
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Triassic |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = Fusion: A Zombie played on this gets +2 /+1 and Amphibious. |flavor text = Flooding Hollow Earth with water from above, Neptuna attacked with flying whale cavalry. Or really, falling whale cavalry.}} Killer Whale is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its Fusion ability gives the zombie played on it +2 /+1 and the Amphibious trait. Its closest plant counterpart is . Origins It is based on the animal in real life with the same name and appearance. The beanie it wears could be a reference to the map Great White North from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (which features killer whales), as beanies are usually worn in Canada, and the "Great White North" is another name for Canada. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Fusion:' A Zombie played on this gets +2 /+1 and Amphibious. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description Flooding Hollow Earth with water from above, Neptuna attacked with flying whale cavalry. Or really, falling whale cavalry. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Killer Whale is a rather frail and average Amphibious fighter, but its Fusion ability is very handy. While the +2 /+1 boost to a zombie is decent, allowing any zombie to be played on the aquatic lane is the main thing about it. Pretty much anything with at least one outstanding aspect is good, whether it be a high-health zombie with a persistent ability like Team Mascot or Stompadon, a glass cannon like Cuckoo Zombie or Raiding Raptor, or a zombie with both such as Zom-Blob or Valkyrie. This makes Killer Whale a versatile pick for any deck, even outside a pet deck. Killer Whale's greatest weakness, however, is its low health. While you can boost its health, you can't on turn 2 unless you block and get either Galvanize or Rock Wall, which requires insane luck (meaning that it is near impossible). While it has the Amphibious trait that grants it safety from most plants, your opponent can play Amphibious cards like Sting Bean themselves, or tricks like Banana Bomb or Weed Whack to destroy Killer Whale. Therefore, you might want to play Killer Whale on turn 3 so that you can play tricks to keep it alive if you don't want to take some risks. Against Killer Whale's Fusion ability can make a zombie more threatening and more of a pain to remove. But since you play your cards after your opponent plays Killer Whale, it is easy to destroy if you have Amphibious plants like Admiral Navy Bean, or tricks like Berry Blast. But if you don't, or if Killer Whale is played later in the game, you will have to deal with the boosted zombie instead. Since Killer Whale is mostly going to be in the aquatic lane, so will the boosted zombie. Fortunately, each class has cards to deal with the boosted zombie. and have Amphibious cards, but Guardian is better as their plants pack a bigger initial punch (unless a strong plant is played on Lily Pad). heroes have access to instant-kills, but is rather pricey, is useless, and has limits. has access to damaging tricks, although they will have to play many cards to destroy zombies with high health. And finally, heroes have various moving cards, allowing them to fight the boosted zombie where their stronger plants are. Gallery KillerWhaleStat.jpg|Killer Whale's statistics KillerWhaleCard.jpg|Killer Whale's card KillerWhaleUnlocked.jpg|Killer Whale unlocked KillerWhaleGrayedCard.jpg|Killer Whale's grayed out card Killer Whale Card Face 2.png|Killer Whale's card image KillerWhale.png|HD Killer Whale Killer Whale Springboard.png|HD Fused Killer Whale Killer Whale texture 2.png|Killer Whale's textures (1) Killer Whale texture 1.png|Killer Whale's textures (2) KilledWhale.jpg|Killer Whale destroyed BrainVendoronKillerWhale.jpg|Killer Whale Fused KillerWhaleontheLoose.jpg|Killer Whale with the Frenzy trait UntrickableKillerWhale.jpg|Killer Whale with the Untrickable trait Screenshot 2018-02-15-21-58-43-1.png|Killer Whale about to do an Overshoot attack WarningKillerWhale.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Killer Whale FeedingaWhalewithSugaryTreat.jpg|Sugary Treat being played on Killer Whale SpringitbacktohisDeck.jpg| being played on Killer Whale SheshavingaWhaleforBreakfast.jpg|Devour being played on Killer Whale AgentWhale.jpg|Secret Agent being played on Killer Whale BombingaWhale.jpg|Shamrocket being played on Killer Whale Trivia *When Fusing a zombie on Killer Whale, one can hear some sound effects from Zombie's Best Friend. See also * Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Beastly cards Category:Fusion cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Aquatic zombies